


And There You Stood (Unwavering and Ethereal)

by CuratedIvy3003



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuratedIvy3003/pseuds/CuratedIvy3003
Summary: A fragment from my Iwaoi drabble that I couldn't bring myself to finish.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 45





	And There You Stood (Unwavering and Ethereal)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy uh, this is my first ever fanfiction and I'm pretty sure there's a lot of grammatical mistakes, especially when English isn't my first language, but hey, first time for everything right :). Anyway, enjoy this extremely short, super random self-indulgent Iwaoi fic.

The cheers of Argentinian supporters erupted in the air of Tokyo National Stadium, the name of a certain someone rang verbatim in Iwaizumi’s head. 

Praises were shouted, whines were uttered, yet no regrets were made at the end of the match. Both teams proceeded to form a line and bowed their heads across the net, that certain someone bowed with a smug smile on his pretty face. 

In less than 10 seconds, a long-overdue reunion was bound to happen. 

“GRAND KING! GRAND KING! TEACH ME HOW TO DO A KILLER SERVE” 

“Congratulations Oikawa, I see now that your worthless pride was worth it after all” 

“Hey, Kageyama! aren’t you going to congratulate the Daiosama?”

“Ah, c-con.. congratulations Oikawa-senpai” 

Almost all of the familiar faces gathered around the great king. They were praising, bantering, re-living ancient memories that were kept inside their now not-so-youthful heart. 

The great king hugged Hinata Shoyo, gave Ushijima Wakatoshi a condescending yet boastful glare (they ended up shaking their hands), and ruffled Kageyama Tobio’s raven hair while he whispered, 

“Ara ara... how you’ve grown my dearest kouhai” 

There were no hard feelings after the match, only promises that were meant to be kept on their next encounter. 

The banter and reunion continued until the familiar faces heard the sound of footsteps getting louder, accompanied by a glimpse of a longing set of eyes, placed on the hopeful face of a buff, half-trembling man. He stood still behind the grand king. No words uttered, just him and his beating heart. 

That was their cue to leave. 

Slowly, the familiar faces retreated back to where they belonged. Ushijima Wakatoshi bowed down and walked away, approaching a man with piercing eyes as red as his hair, placing his broad hand on the latter’s shoulder while giving him a peck on the latter’s cheek.

Kageyama was a little bit more obvious, that little bastard and his ninja boyfriend don’t know a thing about keeping it on the down-low. He picked Hinata up like a toddler, while the latter practically screamed and demanded Kageyama to put him back on his feet. 

The grand king was startled by the act, but he understood. A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he waved his hand to them, not a goodbye but a see you later gesture. He was completely unaware of the not-so-mysterious man behind him.

Ah, where the hell is he? 

The grand king spaced out for a bit until the silence was broken by a familiar voice calling out his name. 

The sound traveled from the vibrating air to his ear, which was then transferred to his brain. His brain then processed the information, searching for the right identity to match the voice with its owner. 

“Tooru..”

The grand king’s heart was quaking, trembling when he heard the sound. Oh, how he longed to hear that certain voice calling out his name. 

The wait has come to an end. He turned around slowly, savoring the moment that resembled his return to a place called home. Drawing a profound smile from his lips with tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. In a split second, both of their trembling knees stepped ahead, trying to close the distance between them. 

_Their past doesn’t matter, the sleepless nights he spent bawling his eyes out craving for Hajime’s touch don’t matter, the aches bestowed upon their hearts in Argentina and California don’t matter. Maybe it mattered then, but what matters now is the fact that they were both within arm's reach. Their mind and desire were on the same wavelength. No distance left between them, no more peeking over the horizon, praying for his protection and happiness._

The grand king placed his calloused fingers on his cheeks, caressing his tan skin. He felt a grip tightened at the back of his neck, their nose bumped against each other. Slowly he tilted his head, pressing his lips against another. 

“I missed you Hajime”

And just like that, Iwaizumi Tooru came back home.


End file.
